dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Conserving Gold
Importance of Conserving Gold Gold is the means by which Armor is repaired which is critical to being able to effectively fight. Without armor, Mana(Dwarves) will regenerate slower and eventually drain over time. The major drains on Gold come in the form of dwarves that over-extend or over-expose. Drains on Gold There are three major ways which the gold in a shrine can be reduced. The first one is Pirates a part of the Bopen event that can drain the shrine directly by being on it. The second is Rats who can right click on it to directly drain shrine gold. The third and most common means by which Gold is drained is by the repair of dwarven armor. Avoiding Armor and Gold Loss The key to maintain a solid supply of gold and extending the game is to not carelessly waste armor. Staying Out of the Open The major way that armor is degraded by the monsters is by skeletons. Often Dwarves will fight where they are in full view of ranged attackers. While the dwarf will not necessarily be killed, an undue amount of gold is wasted and a dwarf is removed from useful combat to go be repaired at the shrine. Be sure at all times that the amount of danger you are in from being shot is proportional to the benefit of where you are. For example: on the wall shooting at AI zombies whilst getting plinked to nothing is not a legitimate cause, defusing a large amount of Gobo Boxes is. Where to Fight Dwarves should always avoid melee combat when it is not needed. When it is be sure that your defenses and walls allow you to do so with out the chance of being ganged up on or being exposed to Gobos and Skeletons. Tunnels and Turrets The ultimate goal of every structure is to slow down the monsters and funnel them to an area in which they are easily killed. This is accomplished by building walls and filling halls. The danger of these tunnels is being caught in them with the mobs who can extend, die, and re-spawn. Dwarves can not do that. By making small crevices along the side and placing torches out of reach of the mobs, i.e. in a wall, dwarves will sustain less damage and often be able to escape sticky mobs. Design tunnels to go in and leave as quick as possible to assure minimal armor loss. Wrenches and Repairs A good way for a dwarf to determine how useful they are is by looking at their wrench consumption. Using two wrenches on the first shrine is totally unacceptable. It means two things: one because wrenches use 12 gold it is always impossible to be more efficient than returning to the shrine, also it means that the amount of damage a dwarf is taking to down their armor twice is obscene. That would be worse than the equivalent of a Wither Skeleton trapping you in a corner and hitting you 20 times. It is always safer, and more efficient to go to the shrine. It will also serve to temper the dwarves that are gold leeches by taking them out of combat for a while to get fixed up. Regrowth Stars Regrowth Stars are in a way very helpful in the early game. When multiple people are coordinated dwarves can be fully repaired and back to fighting topped off in both mana and armor. Regrowth stars do not use shrine gold to repair armor and are a good way for Rangers to help the other dwarves when nothing else is going on. Pick Repair Over Shrine Repair According to the most recent patch notes, repairing fellow dwarves by right-clicking them with a pickax is slightly more gold efficient than simply letting the shrine auto-repair. It has been stated that repairing with a pick will restore 40% of a dwarf's base armor for 15 gold per swing while shrine repair will restore 4% of armor for 2 gold per second. When the shrine repair percent is brought up to the same level as pick repair, it reveals that shrine repair will restore 40% of a dwarf's armor for 20 gold over 10 seconds. Remember to repair your fellow dwarves with picks!Category:Tutorials